Shooting Stars
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 61!    "Those eyes were a jet black sky, swirling with stars, and those tears…" Vincent gives Leo's bangs a trim. One-shot, Character Study, One-sided Vincent/Gil, Vincent/Leo, Leo/Vincent


_**Shooting Stars**_

**Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and etc. belong to ©Mochizuki Jun, Square Enix, Yen Press, and Xebec.**

_**SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 61! **_

_A/N: After a chapter like that how could I not write something Leo/Vincent (Vincent/Leo?)! Though I think the Vincent/Gil ended up taking center stage…Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy! : )_

-()-

Vincent picked up the scissors from the side table and deftly plucked out a stuck piece of fabric. It was a part of the curtain he had sliced through earlier. Not even passing it a glance, he let the piece fall from his fingers and flutter to the ground below.

He was used to stray pieces of fabric and stuffing and blood sticking to and staining the blades of his scissors. Hair, though, that was something that his blades had never touched before.

Putting aside such thoughts, out of the corner of his eyes, Vincent watched as Leo situated himself in the chair that had been placed beside the side table. Slipping his forefinger and thumb through the handle, Vincent gripped the scissors firmly in his right hand, and turned towards Leo.

Letting his eyes drift downward for a brief moment, Vincent was able to catch the slight downturn of Leo's lips-a grimace-and the fading trail of dried tears.

Those tears were the tears that Leo had cried for Elliot. Those tears were the tears that Vincent had not been able to give to his little brother. The thought to wipe away the haunting tear trail came to him, but it quickly passed as he heard the soft sound of shifting clothes against the chair in which Leo was seated.

That was the signal.

Reaffirming his grip on his scissors, with his left hand Vincent reached out for a chunk of Leo's black, messy hair. His hair that Vincent noted, as he separated the strands from each other, was soft and had a healthy shine to it. This was quite contrary to Vincent's intentional impression of it as a dried, tangled mess.

A dried, tangled mess of hair that reminded him of Gil-who was most likely, right then, so completely and utterly lost that he would be nothing short of an emotional train wreck.

Vincent, despite his rather dangerous thoughts, finished separating a chunk of Leo's hair and taking a strand, which he stretched out before himself, brought the scissors towards it and-_snip_.

The blades cut so swiftly through the strands and Vincent gazed at the cut locks as they drifted to the floor. He reached out for another strand, stretched it out before himself and-_snip_.

He continued this process as his mind drifted and mulled over the thought that Gil would go to _him_, to _Oz_, for comfort. For comfort from all of the things he, Vincent, had caused him.

_Snip_

Gil would worry about him.

_Snip_

Gil would be livid at him.

_Snip_

_Snip_

Gil would be disappointed in him.

_Snip_

_Snip_

Gil would hate him.

_Snip_

_Snip_

_Snip_

Gil would blame _him_ for _every-_"Ow!"

The exclamation of pain from Leo snapped Vincent from his dark and rather heated musings. One of his cuts had been just a little _too_ close to Leo's forehead, and had nipped a bit of skin.

"I apologize, My Lord." The words left Vincent's mouth without much of a thought, as his blank eyes watched the deep and rich blood trickle down from the tiny wound. He was unfazed by the sight of it. Nevertheless, internally Vincent was consumed by his ever shifting thoughts and feelings.

_Soon…_

Vincent slipped his hand into his pocket, searching for a handkerchief that he could use to dab the blood away, all the while taking in the sight of a Leo without long, thick bangs covering his fragile face. Those black eyes swirling with gold stood out starkly against the white of his skin, just like the blood had.

And as Vincent applied pressure to the small cut to stop the bleeding, he used his free hand to sweep away small pieces of hair that had clung to Leo's cheeks. He ran his hand gently over Leo's skin all the while feeling Leo's eyes constantly watching his every move and feeling his own emotions slowly starting to simmer down.

_None of this would matter anymore anyway…_

As Vincent made direct eye contact he saw the tears slipping from the brunettes beautiful eyes. Those eyes were a jet black sky, swirling with stars, and those tears…Those tears were shooting stars. Shooting stars that would grant his wish.

_Because he would no longer exist._

Leo diverted his eyes. "It's okay…I can still see a bit of my hair in my face, though. Could you…?"

_And Gil would finally be happy…_

"Ah, yes, My Lord."

_Snip_

_In a world without the Tragedy of Sablier…_

_Snip_

_In a world without him._

_Snip!_

-()-

_A/N: It ended up being so angsty, but my goodness! This chapter! It was fantastic and so completely and utterly shocking! The layers that were just added to Vincent's character in this chapter made him jump from my second or third favorite to my absolute favorite character in this series. Since he definitely seems to be the most complex, the most unpredictable, and the most well developed character in the series._

_Really, I'm seeing signs for a possible Anti-Hero here, since he seems to be seeing (not only his headhunting) but also the complete erasure of his existence not only as a way to make Gil happy, but also as a way to repent. Since in an earlier chapter Vincent made it rather obvious that he thought himself entirely to blame for the Tragedy of Sablier and that guilt was still eating away at him. Basically though, I'm just really interested in seeing where Mochizuki-sensei is going with this wonderful character that she created!_

_Anyway, Vincent is hard to write, and I feel nervous about my representation of him here, since I decided to divulge into the more delicate and sincere aspects of him that Chapter 61 really brought to life and emphasized. So, I hope he doesn't seem too out of character._

_Wrapping this author's note up, please tell me what you thought of it in a review and take care!_

-Lily-


End file.
